ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Haddonfield (Halloween)
Haddonfield, Illinois is a town located in Livingston County and is the main setting of the ''Halloween'' franchise. The town today is a thriving community with a historical downtown area that offers residents tons of specialty shops, while large Victorian homes dot the rest of the area. Farms cover the outskirts of town. Haddonfield is located 150 miles from Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Over the years, the town became synonymous with the infamous serial killer Michael Myers who continuously stalked and killed people in the town for 40 years. Celebrating Halloween was banned in Haddonfield in 1989 due to the murders. History 4-6 timeline The community of Haddonfield, Illinois gained international attention when a six year old boy named Michael Myers murdered his older sister on Halloween night, 1963. He was committed to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Fifteen years later, on October 30th 1978, an adult Michael escaped the mental hospital and went on a legendary killing spree on Halloween night, claiming sixteen victims. His childhood psychiatrist, Dr. Sam Loomis hunted down Michael and found him murdering the local hospital's staff. He set of an explosion in the hospital which sent Michael into a coma. The media descended on the town. Survivor of the massacre Laurie Strode was later killed in a car crash in 1987. On Halloween 1988, Michael awoke and headed back to Haddonfield. His eight year old niece Jamie Lloyd was his primary target. He killed over a dozen people, including the sheriff's teenage daughter. Michael murdered most of the town's police force and created a city wide blackout in his attempt to attack Jamie. Michael was presumed dead after Sheriff Ben Meeker and locals hunted him down. Michael returned the following Halloween and murdered numerous teenagers. The infamous Halloween 1989 Massacre was the largest and bloodiest of them all. The local police station, where Michael had finally been arrested and taken to, was attacked by an unknown assailant. The entire police force was murdered, including Sheriff Meeker, and parts of the building were set on fire in an explosion. Both Michael and Jamie then vanished, with the town believing them both to have been blown to bits in the explosion. After this massacre, the local council lawfully banned the celebration of Halloween in Haddonfield. Six years later, on Halloween 1995, the police found Jamie's murdered body in a barn outside of town. The community's residents slowly started to realize Michael had returned. However, the teenagers of the town had grown impatient with Halloween parties being banned. A small protest began in a local park and soon afterwards, five people were found brutally murdered, including two of the protest's organizers. The next morning, Dr Loomis was found dead at Smith's Grove. Either he passed away or was killed by Michael himself. Michael was never seen again after the Halloween 1995 Massacre. The public still assumes him to be dead, or to have been consumed by the evil inside of him. Halloween in Haddonfield still remains lawfully banned. H20 timeline The small town of Haddonfield, Illinois gained international attention when a six year old boy named Michael Myers murdered his older sister on Halloween Night, 1963. He was committed to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Fifteen years later, on October 30th 1978, he escaped and embarked on a legendary killing spree in Haddonfield on Halloween Night. Several teenagers, police officers, security guards and nurses were murdered. Sixteen victims in total. Michael's childhood psychiatrist, Dr. Sam Loomis hunted Michael and tracked him down murdering the local hospital's staff. He caused an explosion in the hospital. However, when the authorities put out the fire, Michael's body was nowhere to be found and Loomis was horribly scared. There were two survivors of the massacre, teenager Laurie Strode and a paramedic named Jimmy. Jimmy later died of his injury, leaving Laurie the sole survivor. She gained national media attention. She was killed in a car accident in 1987 (in fact, she faked her death). News struck Haddonfield in 2001 when it was reported that an institutionalized Laurie had been murdered by another inmate at the psychiatric ward (Michael had actually framed the inmate). Michael returned to Haddonfield on Halloween 2002, twenty-four years after his legendary massacre. He entered his childhood home which was now abandoned. A group of college students were being filmed for an Internet horror show in the house and Michael murdered them on camera, although viewers thought it was fake until the media reported that Michael had returned and only college student Sara Moyer and the show's creator, Freddie Harris survived. Michael was left by Sara and Freddie to die in the garage which they set on fire. Michael's charred body was taken to the morgue where he regained consciousness. However - since there have not been any further sequels to this version of Halloween - the audience is left to speculate whether this was anything more than a chemical reaction from his body. 2007 remake timeline Haddonfield is a town located in Livingston County in the state of Illinois. Haddonfield is located 150 miles from Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County. The town gained media attention on October 31st, 1990, when a ten year old boy named Michael Myers murdered four people: Wesley Rhoades, Ronnie White, Steve Haley, and his older sister Judith. Young Michael was charged and convicted with first-degree murder and sent to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. 17 years later on October 31st, 2007, Michael returned to Haddonfield in search of his baby sister Angel Myers who was now known as Laurie Strode. He murdered seven citizens in his search for her but once he did finally catch her, his doctor Samuel Loomis arrived in time to aid her in stopping Michael. Michael was shot in the face by his sister but still survived. Michael was supposed to be taken away by the coroners but a car crash killed one of the men and Michael awoke, escaped and killed the passenger. On October 31st, 2008, Michael decided to once again to find his sister, fourteen people were murdered in his search for her, including the sheriff's daughter Annie Brackett and Samuel Loomis. Once Michael had caught his sister, he was once again stopped. Whether Michael Myers is truly dead or not, remains to be seen. As for Laurie, she had been sent to a mental asylum. Places of Interest *Haddonfield High School *Haddonfield Elementary School *Haddonfield Char-Broiled Burger *Haddonfield General Hospital *Rabbit in Red Lounge *Nichol's Hardware Store *15 Cherrywood Road *Mya Rockwell's Home *Uncle Meat's Java Hole *Doyle house *Wallace house *Carruthers house *possible airport(never mentioned) Films that take place in Haddonfield * Halloween * Halloween II * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers * Halloween: Resurrection * Halloween * Halloween II * Halloween Final Timeline Haddonfield, Illinois is a town located in Livingston County and is the main setting of the Halloween franchise. Haddonfield is located 150 miles from Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Warren County, Illinois Over the years, the town became synonymous with the murderer Michael Myers who stalked and killed 3 people in the town in 1978 and would do it again 40 years later. ''Dead by Daylight ''As I embarked on yet another day of struggle, I ended up in a new arena. A place that resembles nothing I’ve ever seen before. Houses with a structural design that’s foreign to me. Contraptions and architecture that are reminiscent of my hometown, but in another form. A disturbing and puzzling form. I try to avoid it all together. Haddonfield is one of 12 Realms within Dead by Daylight ''. It was implemented into the Game alongside the release of CHAPTER II: The HALLOWEEN® Chapter on 25 October 2016. Overview The Realm consists of '''1' Map and is set in a suburb theme. Unlike previous Realms, it doesn't feature a primary colour palette. The only Map available in this Realm is Lampkin Lane. Background Haddonfield is a calm little town, without much going on. Or at least it was. If you were to ask anyone in the town, at the school or in a bar, if there’s something off with Haddonfield, they’d decline. To accept that this was the birthplace of one of the purest form of evil is hard. People living here have always felt safe and protected. There were no boogeymen or other shady characters in the night. No lurking, no skulking. People slept perfectly fine for decades knowing this for a fact. So when Halloween came about, the town’s folks were reluctant to accept that Haddonfield is now for ever known as an evil place. Gossip and made-up stories flooded the town. Nobody really knows what happened, or if it’s safe nowadays. Some moved away. Others visited as morbid tourists. During the day, a common visitor wouldn’t suspect a thing. But as the sun sets and night comes, an eerie quietness devours the town. People are afraid. And as you visit Haddonfield, you too will get afraid. Not only because it sits upon a dark history, but also because something is off. This isn’t a real place, but instead a warped version of a reality that is no more. An Entity version if you’d like. Notes and trivia * Haddonfield is named for Haddonfield, New Jersey, birth place of Halloween producer and screenwriter Debra Hill. * Haddonfield also appears in an online-multiplayer game called ''Dead by Daylight, ''a game where Michael Myers himself and Laurie Strode are both playable characters. Category:Halloween (franchise) Category:Fictional cities and towns in Illinois